Six Arms
Six Arms (六腕) was the security department of the Eight Fingers. Their task was to eliminate anyone who dared attack or oppose the organization. The group was disbanded after all its members were either killed or arrested. Background Six Arms is the strongest enforcement group within the Eight Fingers. They are a powerful group consisting of individuals that can rival characters such as Brain Unglaus, with their weakest member equal to an Orichalcum class adventurer. And one of them was even a powerful undead being known as an Elder Lich. When they are sent out, it means that the organization is very serious or is in a precarious state. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Zero, along with the executives of Eight Fingers, meet in an undisclosed location to discuss various issues affecting the organization. Zero offers to assist Hilma with his resources but was turned down. However, one of the executives, Cocco Doll, requested for his security services in order to reinforce his hold over his declining slave trade division.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Later on, the brothel was successfully raided by individuals like Climb, Brain Unglaus, and Sebas Tian. After learning that the brothel had been seized and that Succulent and Cocco Doll were captured by the authorities, he orders Six Arms to bail them out, as well as gather information on those who were responsible for the attack on the organization and punish them in return.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, Soaring Sparks of Fire When Sebas Tian is told to come to a warehouse alone due to Tuare's kidnapping, four of the Six Arms were there waiting for him. They engaged him in combat but failed to even scratch Sebas and all were killed by him. The other two were waiting elsewhere and encounter Brain Unglaus, Climb, and Lockmeier. Succulent had disguised as Tuare in an attempt to get them to let down their guard but fails and was defeated by Climb and Lockmeier. Zero and Brain engage in a fierce battle but are interrupted by Sebas. Not believing that Sebas could kill four of the Six Arms by himself, he puts his duel with Brain on hold and attacks Sebas with his strongest attack. It, however, does nothing to the butler and Zero is killed with a powerful heel dropkick.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The demise of Six Arms had reached the attention of the group of subordinates from the security department. Seeing this as an opportunity, the leaders which use to be workers, plotted to overthrow the Executive Council of Eight Fingers. In response, the Executive Council sent in one of their newest assets, an undead creature from the Sorcerer Kingdom. The undead eliminated nearly forty conspirators without letting a single one escape. The Executives plan to have these undead creatures serve as heads of several divisions themselves.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom Strength They are thought to be comparable to an adamantite ranked adventurer group, with each of the members being given three magical items to strengthen them.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 4: Congregated Men Known Members * Zero: Monk (Leader) * Davernoch: Magic Caster * Edström: Dance Warrior * Succulent: Illusionist * Peshurian: Knight * Malmvist: Swashbuckler Trivia * The name Six Arms originates from the sibling of the God of Theft, who was said to possess six arms.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feelings * Although the adventurer group Darkness accepted a request from their client Marquis Raeven to fight against Six Arms, he was never able to follow through with that objective due to the fact that they have already taken care of by Sebas Tian.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card References }} Gallery pl:Sześć Ramion Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Criminal Groups Category:Re-Estize Kingdom